bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechabomb
Mechabomb is a somewhat common enemy in the ''Bomberman'' series. It is an exploding mecha that takes the form of a bomb with eyes. Notably, it is one of the few enemies that can actually harm other enemies and obstacles. Appearances ''Super Bomberman *'Bakuda''' (バクダ) moves slowly, turning or reversing direction upon colliding with a bomb or wall. Periodically, it will stop, turn into a normal bomb, and explode with a 3 Fire blast range before continuing its movement pattern.Super Bomberman Complete Encyclopedia, pg. 90 It cannot be harmed when it is on the ground and ready to explode, but it can still be taken out when it is preparing to sit down. While on the ground, it takes about three to four seconds before it explodes.Super Bomberman Hudson Soft Guidebook, pg. 26 *'Bakuda Red' (バクダレッド, Bakudareddo) is essentially the same as Bakuda, but its explosions will pierce through Soft Blocks and other obstacles. Although this makes it more dangerous than its regular counterpart, it is worth the same amount of points.Super Bomberman Complete Encyclopedia, pg. 93 ''Super Bomberman 2 *'Bakuda II''' (バクダII世, Bakuda II yo) moves slowly, randomly turning at corners. If the player comes within its line of sight and there are no obstacles between the two of them, it will move in the direction of the player. Periodically, it will stop, turn into a regular bomb, and sit down before exploding. It has a 4 Fire blast range. Super Bomberman 2 Hudson Soft Guidebook, pg. 27-28 *'Bakuda Red II' (バクダレッドII世, Bakudareddo II yo) is identical to Bakuda II, but its explosions pierce through Soft Blocks and other obstacles, and it has a 10 Fire blast range. It is worth twice as many points as its regular counterpart.Super Bomberman 2 Hudson Soft Guidebook, pg. 41 ''Super Bomberman 3 *'Megadon''' (メガドン) moves at a normal pace, randomly turning at corners. It will often stick around the same area for extended periods of time. Like its previous incarnations, it explodes periodically, but its explosions is comparatively faster, with no moment of invulnerability. Its explosion has maximum range and will always extend to the nearest obstacles. They also explode when defeated. Notably, while they appear in normal stages, Megadons are also spawned by Professor Bagura in the final boss fight.Super Bomberman 3 Hudson Soft Guidebook, pg. 46 ''Super Bomberman 5 *In this game, the regular Bakuda from ''Super Bomberman appears in Zone 1. Its behavior is unchanged. ''Bomberman World *'Megadon''' (メガドン) moves slowly, randomly turning or reversing at intersections. If it comes in line with the player and there are less than three tilespaces between the two of them with no obstacles in the way, it will stop, flicker, and then detonate. It is still vulnerable to attacks while it is preparing to explode. When it is defeated, it will explode. It has a 3 Fire blast range. *During the final boss battle, God-Header can turn regular bombs into Mechabombs. These Mechabombs quickly pursue the player and detonate when they get close, destroying themselves in the process. They pause and flicker shortly before detonate. They each have a Fire range of two. If they are hit by an explosion, they will stop moving and enter into their detonation mode, but they yield no score increases. ''Bomberman Quest *'Mechabomb''' (メカメカドン, Mekamekadon) alternates between pursuing the player at a moderate pace and throwing bombs at the player. Because it moves directly toward the player, it will not move around walls, and thus can be "trapped" on the opposite side of a pillar or bomb. It has 5 HP and yields the Power Glove upon defeat. Bomberman Quest Official Guidebook, pg. 53 ''Bomberman Tournament *'Mekadon''' (メカドン) hops quickly from tilespace to tilespace, weakly following the player. It explodes periodically,Bomberman Story Official Guidebook, pg. 77 and has a max blast range with explosions that pierce Soft Blocks and other obstacles. If Mekadon is hit by an explosion while it is sitting on the ground and preparing to explode, it will immediately explode, but it will not be harmed. ''Bomberman Max 2 *Mechabomb moves slowly, randomly turning or reversing at intersections. If it comes in line with the player and there are less than three tilespaces between the two of them with no obstacles in the way, it will stop, flicker, and then detonate. It is still vulnerable to attacks while it is preparing to explode. When it is defeated, it will explode. It has a 3 Fire blast range. Bomberman Portable *Mechabomb moves slowly, randomly turning or reversing at intersections. If it comes in line with the player and there are less than three tilespaces between the two of them with no obstacles in the way, it will stop, flicker, and then detonate. It is still vulnerable to attacks while it is preparing to explode. When it is defeated, it will explode. It has a 3 Fire blast range. Super Bomberman R *Mechabomb moves slowly, randomly turning or reversing at intersections. At set intervals, it will stop, turn invulnerable, and ignite into an explosion. It does not explode upon defeat. Later stages replace it with a spiked, piercing variant, whose explosions act similarly to Bakuda Red of previous games. In this game, Mechabomb has been redesigned to be holding a torch. Trivia *The name "Bakuda" is derived from the Japanese word "bakudan", meaning "bomb". *"Don" is a Japanese sound effect that can be used for explosions. Gallery BakudaAndRedBakuda.jpg|''Super Bomberman artwork BakudaII.jpg|''Super Bomberman 2'' artwork RedBakudaII.jpg Megadonbmwart.png|''Bomberman World'' artwork Mekamekadon.jpg|''Bomberman Quest'' artwork Mekadon.jpg|''Bomberman Tournament'' artwork References Category:Monsters Category:Super Bomberman Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Super Bomberman 5 Category:Bomberman World Category:Bomberman Quest Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Robots Category:Bomberman Portable Category:Super Bomberman R Category:Bomberman DS Category:Super Bomberman Series